


Six Words

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-08
Updated: 2007-07-26
Packaged: 2019-01-19 06:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12405051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: Ernest Hemingway's shortest work was said to be his greatest. Welcome to Six Words: the ultimate in FlashFiction.





	1. Lily Evans Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

Dance through life. Summer comes - goes.  



	2. George Weasley

Escape one life, fall into another. 


	3. Sirius Black

Old blood, old traditions, old pulse.  



	4. Ginevra Weasley

Dream for wishes, wish for dreams.  



	5. James Potter

Live life on infinitesimally thin ice.  



	6. Peter Pettigrew

The taste of glory: appreciate addiction.


	7. Minerva McGonagall

The sky tumbles, always soldier on.  



	8. Pansy Parkinson

Take another step at your peril.  



	9. Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

Think too hard. Act too late.  



	10. Tom Marvolo Riddle

Power: a temptress worthy of seduction.  



	11. Neville Longbottom

One curse: always a step behind.  



	12. Nymphadora Tonks

Love; loss; lost; lust; trust; truth.  



	13. Merope Gaunt

Love's game: all's fair in escape.  



	14. Igor Karkaroff

Cowardice is what they call survival.  



	15. Andromeda Black Tonks

Although light burns, flee the darkness.  



	16. Gilderoy Lockhart

Subjective truths: shout to be heard.  



	17. Xenophilius Lovegood

A war paled by her luminance.  



End file.
